<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank the Gods for Sparkly, Blue Cum by chelseyelric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495101">Thank the Gods for Sparkly, Blue Cum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric'>chelseyelric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Discord Challenge, Emotional, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Sibling Incest, sparkly blue wizard cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written from a challenge on our discord server (#blamefaith) to make any fic around "sparkly, blue cum." As silly as it sounds, this one is actually a bit emotional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blue Sparkly Wizard Cum</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank the Gods for Sparkly, Blue Cum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not really sure how to explain this better than the summary, so please read on and enjoy! Be sure to tell me what you thought ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lightfoot Brothers had never expressly told each other their feelings.</p><p>     Sure, they’d done things like touching, oral, occasional sex; but only because they trusted each other so fully. No big deal, they reasoned. They could both be happy with just these things until the other inevitably moved on.</p><p>     Ian and Barley had the house to themselves one afternoon and decided it’d been a while since they’d done anything. They ritualistically gathered the necessary supplies, headed up to Ian’s room, locked the door, Barley prepped Ian and they were soon going at it. To Ian, however, this seemed different. More intense, somehow. He was hyper aware of everything happening to and around him and he became so lost to it that he was cumming before either knew what was happening.</p><p>Barley gave a short, incredulous laugh. “Wow, I knew I was good, but I didn’t-” </p><p>     Silence.</p><p>     Ian lay there, coming down from an absolutely spectacular orgasm, still not totally aware of his surroundings. “Sorry,” he panted, his leg still hooked provocatively over his brother’s broad shoulder. “I don’t know what hap-, what?” He asked, finally seeing Barley through his haze. Something was on his thick fingers and, at first, Ian didn’t understand. “More lube? I thought it was-” and then he looked down. </p><p>     “Oh, my gods! Is that my-Am I dying!?”</p><p>     Barley remained speechless, curiosity, then understanding, seeming to dawn on his features.</p><p>     “Barley!? What's happening!? Pull out!”</p><p>     Ignoring his brother, Barley continued his inspection while gently thrusting to keep Ian from having a chance to become too freaked out. He shushed and soothed him in complete contradiction to the lewd undulation of his hips. </p><p>     Post orgasm shivers wracked Ian’s body and his head lulled to the side. “Oh, Shantar’s Talon, Barley,” he moaned out as a bit more cum dribbled onto his flat stomach. He bit his knuckle, feeling like he was being milked for all he was worth.</p><p>     “I remember...in one of my studies of The Oldest Texts...I mean, a ton of weird magical things physically happen...regarding a wizard’s thoughts and moods and feelings but…gods, you keep tightening, Ian. Are you even listening?”</p><p>     He was, in fact. And despite Barley’s best attempt at distraction, talking about it was only serving to make Ian frantic. “But you seem really freaked out! I mean, so am I, it’s sparkly and blue! Am I gonna be okay?”</p><p>     “It’s fine, it-”</p><p>“What the hell do you mean ‘it’s fine!’”</p><p>     “‘When your heart's fire cannot speak true, certain things then become blue.’ It was just a short little blurb on the bottom of a page. I'd always assumed it was a not-so-clever description for "blue balls" written by dirty old magical men...but this…” He held his fingers up to the light, examining his little brother’s cum with such reverence that Ian felt as if his cheeks would burst into flames. </p><p>     “This is probably what they meant.”</p><p>     Ian could feel Barley’s dick throb inside him, stretching him deliciously as he yelped. With the strange turn of events, he only just remembered that Barley hadn’t cum yet. </p><p>     “Say it.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>     “You know what,” he said with a sly smile, picking up the bruising pace he’d been using before this conversation about blue cum and sparkles began. Squealed nonsense tumbled freely from Ian’s mouth, peppered with no’s and yes’s and Barley’s name as his eyes rolled and toes curled.</p><p>     “Say it! Say it and it’ll go back to normal!” It sounded more like childish teasing than instruction. Like when Barley would hold his phone just out of his reach or threaten to eat the last of Ian’s favorite food.</p><p>     By that point, Ian was almost too far gone to talk and Barley finally realized, lowering the younger’s leg from his shoulder. He switched from hard, rough snaps of his hips to languidly deep thrusts, Ian moaning like a man wounded, and continued like that until he focused again. Even though his eyes hadn’t opened, Ian could feel the expectant look Barley was giving him.</p><p>     “I...I love you,” he whispered between gasps, bracing for the worst. This was all meant to be casual, to not mean anything to either of them. He-</p><p>     “Again.”</p><p>A sobbed shudder. “I love you.”</p><p>     “Louder!” Barley demanded, starting his punishing thrusts again. “Like you mean it!”</p><p>“I love you, Barley!”</p><p>     And that’s all it took to send Barley cumming spectacularly, grunting as he filled Ian almost to bursting and dragging him over the edge with him. Sobs and whimpers filled the space between them while Barley propped himself over Ian.</p><p>     “There, see?” Barley chirped, swiping his fingers in Ian’s new mess to hold in front of his closed eyes. “Back to normal.”</p><p>     Ian covered his face in shame, tears quietly streaming down his cheeks. “This isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” He tried to physically draw into himself but, with Barley still seated inside him, it was a bit difficult. “Could you maybe-”</p><p>     Ian missed Barley’s tender smile, drawing his younger brother closer to slip out and make a mess on the towel they’d thankfully laid over the sheets. He squeaked as he felt himself empty, his own, spent cock twitching at the sensation.</p><p>     He expected that things would be different from now on. No more times like this with Barley, maybe more careful distancing, and Ian can feel his heart breaking.</p><p>     That is, until Barley laid down to kiss him, long and languid, swiping his tongue inside Ian’s mouth and inviting his to do the same. They kissed and kissed and kissed, only stopping for air or to reposition, until Barley was certain that Ian had fully calmed down.</p><p>     His beautiful brown eyes finally opened to see him, questioning and adoring. Barley felt it was safe to ask. “Since when?”</p><p>     Those eyes that he’d just gotten back slid to the side, unable to meet his gaze.</p><p>     “On the cliff I told you about, near the school,” Ian began. “I’d been so angry and hurt and disappointed about not being able to spend time with dad that I started crossing things off the list I’d shown you while we were driving. That is, until I read one, two, four and more things that fit what we’d done together perfectly. And that was just on the quest!”</p><p>     Barley nodded, rubbing Ian’s back as a silent prompt to keep going.</p><p>     “And then…I got to the last thing: “share my life with him.” I thought about what that meant to me. Not just my past or present but my future. I wanted to spend them all with you. I wanted all of our firsts and lasts to be together. The revelation was so strong, I almost started crying right there until I decided to run and tell you myself.”</p><p>     Once Ian was able to turn back, he could see that Barley had gotten a bit misty eyed as well and gently brushed his thumbs over the tears that hadn’t quite spilled yet. “With everything, I didn’t get to properly tell you, but I’m sure you could tell that I was different when I came back. I’m terrible at hiding these sorts of things and you know me so well.”</p><p>     Barley let the tears flow freely now, smiling and cupping one of Ian’s palms to his stubbly cheek.</p><p>     “I did notice something, but I was never sure. I didn’t…”</p><p>     He let a long breath escape and pressed his forehead gently and purposefully to Ian’s, both still sweaty but it felt so right.</p><p>     “I love you, too. I think I always have.”</p><p>     It was perfect. This moment, sweaty and cum-soaked and crying. Neither could think of a more perfect way to discover this together. </p><p>     Thank the gods for sparkly, blue cum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So? How was it? Please let me know because feedback only makes me better X3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>